


Lividity

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Stubborn, Hurt Adam Milligan, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) Cares About Adam, Protective Michael, The Winchester’s Are Shitty Brothers, Tumblr Prompt, Weakened Michael (Supernatural), adam curses a lot when he’s hurt, but so is michael so they balance each other out, literaly just a drabble, vampires are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who did this?” In all of the eons that Michael had lived; in the years where he had led a war against his brother, in the years he had watched humans hate and kill me evolve, he had never been as furious as he was in that very moment.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Lividity

“Who did this?” In all of the eons that Michael had lived; in the years where he had led a war against his brother, in the years he had watched humans hate and kill me evolve, he had never been as furious as he was in that very moment.

He had carried Adam back to motel they were staying in, and placed him on the bed, his back resting against the head; he didn’t dare take the risk of flying, especially when Adam was this hurt and Michael was far from his usual strength. 

Blood pooled from his neck; a large bite mark having been the cause of the injury. He wanted to heal Adam— he wanted to heal Adam so bad, but the human wouldn’t let him. Not with Michael weakened; not with him in the condition he’d been in since getting out of the Cage. He could by no means be considered as an archangel any longer; he couldn’t even be considered an angel, if anything. But that didn’t stop the holy terror he could emit if he wanted to.

“Who did this?” He asked once again, his voice low and steady. It hurt him to see Adam in pain; especially knowing that he could have helped, he could have healed Adam, but that had a small chance of working and a high chance of killing Michael in return. “Adam...”

“Don’t- don’t worry about it,” Adam stuttered, and Michael’s face twisted into one of sympathy and rage as the teen broke into a coughing fit, blood spurting onto his pale fists— still sunlight-deprived from their time in the Cage. “It’s nothing. I’ll heal.”

Michael narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on Adam’s cheek. The boy flinched from his touch. “I won’t ‘worry about it’ when you’re not bleeding out in front of me. Adam, you’ve been to med school. You know that you will die from this if you don’t get the help you need.”

“Oh, sh-“ Adam broke into another coughing fit, this one more violent than the first. “Shut up. I’m  fine , Michael.”

“You’re really gonna give up? Just like that?” The archangel asked, anger clear in his tone. Adam flinched once again, but this time Michael knew it was truly him who caused it. Gentling his tone, he continued on. “I’m sorry. I just- we’ve been through so much together. I can’t lose you- not like this. Please- just let me help. Tell me who did this to you.”

Adam sighed through clenched teeth, turning his neck slightly. “ Fuck -“ He spat, his arm shooting up to hold the bite wound. “God, don’t fucking g- guilt trip me like- like that. Some fucking vamp- vampire found out that I- I was Sam and Dean’s brother and it decided to take its fucking revenge- it decided to take its revenge on me. Cause- because S- Sam and Dean killed its famil- family or some shit like that.” 

“ I’m gonna kill it -“ Michael hissed, his body filling with uncontrollable anger— more so than it had already been. He ignored Adam tripping over his words; he knew it was common for humans to be unable to speak full sentences when they were in immense pain. “You didn’t do  anything to it- you don’t even  hunt . You-  nothing should hurt you and get away with it-“

“You’re- you’re hot when you’re angry,” Adam chuckled at his own joke, coughing once again. “I think I need to go to- to a hospital,”

“No.” Michael shook his head, ignoring Adam’s statement. Usually, he would be flattered but right now— right now, when Adam was on the verge of bleeding out right in front of him, he couldn’t entertain it. “I’m healing you.”

“Mikey- we’ve talked about this,” Adam started, getting cut off as Michael presses two fingers to his forehead. Adam fell unconscious immediately, and Michael drew all of his strength and used it to heal Adam. The wound closed up, the searing white light illuminating the room, and Michael managed to see Adam’s neck while again. He smiled— a job well done, before promptly passing out on top of the teenager. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u wanna follow my tumblr it’s @bitteradamgirl && feel free to drop some prompts there too !!


End file.
